Odd day
by xLYRAx
Summary: Cela a l'air d'une journée normale pour Nobunaga - enfin tout aussi normal que peut être une journée d'un membre de l'araignée - mais la rencontre avec un certain Kuruta va changer la done.


BCI: Un simple one-shot écrit plus s'occuper pendant mes vacances sans intérêt qu'autre chose. Pour le sujet, je me suis dit que ça pouvait très bien arriver.

« Tiens... Mais c'est pas le type à la chaîne, là-bas?»

Cette phrase prononcée innocemment par un certain Sharnalk sans le moindre désir de nuire à quelqu'un engendra un profond silence au sein de ses compagnons.

Compagnons qui étaient consisté de Phinks, Feitan ( tout juste revenu de Greed Island ) et Nobunaga.

A cette phrase – dit avec innocence, je rappelle – Phinks et Feitan ouvrirent des yeux surpris et Nobunaga attrapa immédiatement son sabre.

« Où ça? Où ça?» Dit-il.

Le samurai sonda la rue de gauche.

« Nan, pas là.» Fit posément Sharnalk.

Nobunaga tourna à droite.

« Ah, tu chauffes, tu chauffes! Ah, non là, tu refroidis.»

Nobunaga tourna à nouveau.

« Non, là t'es glacial. Comme un frigidaire.

-Arrêtes de déconner et dis-moi où il est!

-Juste en face de toi.»

Nobunaga tourna lentement les yeux pour voir un peu plus loin un Kuruta, assis à une table d'un café, sirotant une tasse en œillant un journal.

Nobunaga fit un pas mais fut arrêté par Phinks.

« Quoi? Demanda le samurai.

-On peut savoir ce que tu vas faire?

-Le décapiter. Y a un problème?

-Ouais, y en a un. Si tu fais ça, le chef est mort.

-Par mort, tu veux dire mort?

-Bah oui, mort. Pas mort mort.»

Sharnalk et Feitan échangèrent un regard qui signifiaient qu'il était sans doute trop tard pour les sauver.

Nobunaga ne voulait pas que son chef meure mais n'avait pas non plus de laisser le type à la chaîne filer.

« On n'a pas besoin de le tuer pour le faire horriblement souffrir.»

Il fit un pas mais fut arrêté par Feitan.

« Quoi?

-Nan.

-Nan?

-Nan. Maintenant, ce n'est plus ta vengeance mais celle du boss. Si ce gamin doit être étripé, écartelé, découpé, empoisonné, asphyxié, egor...

-Feitan, je pense qu'on a compris. Intervint Phinks.

-Égorgé, je disais donc, ça ce sera au chef de le faire.

-Exactement. Approuva Phinks. On est comme toi, tu sais. Nous aussi on a envie de le cogner, mais on ne doit pas le faire. Ça sera au chef de lui voler son nen, le torturer, le tuer ou faire tout autre chose avec lui.

-Ça va!» Cria Nobunaga.

On sentait qu'il écumait encore de rage mais il n'était pas idiot non plus et savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant au type à la chaîne. Puis soudain, quelque chose attira son attention.

« Une seconde. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par faire tout autre chose avec lui?»

Silence total.

Sharnalk se doutant que cette remarque était tout droit de l'esprit parfois vraiment pervers et tordu de Phinks, dit précipitamment;

« Et si on rentrait? On n'a plus rien à faire ici.

-C'est vrai. Admit Feitan.

-Tu viens, Nobu? Demanda Sharnalk.

-Nan. Je vais le surveiller un peu. Je lui ferais rien. Juste histoire de me renseigner un peu.

-Bonne idée.» Approuva Sharnalk.

Les trois disparurent dans la foule et Nobunaga se retourna où le type à la chaîne était censé être. Enfin, censé.

Volatilisé. Disparu. Plus là.

Nobunaga cligna des yeux un instant puis se retourna.

Tiens, un Kuruta entrain de le regarder.

Comme c'est bizarre.

Le type à la chaîne, le fixait, le visage totalement inexpressif.

Nobunaga était vraiment surpris.

D'abord, il avait réussi à se déplacer derrière lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte mais en plus, il avait l'air différent de l'idée qu'il se faisait du type à la chaîne.

Il était vrai qu'il l'avait déjà vu à travers les souvenirs de Pakunoda, mais ce type à la chaîne semblait encore différent.

Celui qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Paku avait un regard sombre et une attitude glaciale mais...

C'était peut-être dû au fait qu'au lieu d'avoir les yeux noirs, ils étaient là, d'un joli vert. Mais pourquoi d'abord? Pour cacher ses yeux écarlates, surement.

Ce changement de couleur d'yeux lui rendait déjà un regard un peu plus expressif.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était plutôt petit, pas très large d'épaules et ses traits étaient plutôt féminins.

Nobunaga voulut dire quelque chose mais il avait l'impression que sa langue était collée à son palais.

« Désolé. J'ai dû vous faire peur.» Dit le Kuruta avec un sourire d'excuse.

Le type à la chaîne lui souriait.

Qu'est ce que c'était ce bordel?

« C'est juste... Que j'ai remarqué que vous et vos amis parlaient surement de moi. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi.» Dit-il agréablement.

Nobunaga ne disait toujours rien.

Le type à la chaîne était _agréable? _

Il se demanda pourquoi le type à la chaîne ne l'attaquait pas puis il se rappela qu'il ne le connaissait pas et ne savait qu'il était un ennemi, déterminé à le décapiter.

Puis le blond baissa les yeux vers son épée qu'il gardait dans un tissu. Il releva les yeux et Nobunaga vit qu'il avait compris et qu'il savait qu'il savait.

En toute réaction, il haussa des épaules comme si ça lui était égal.

Le type à la chaîne était _cool? _

« C'est à dire...» Balbutia Nobunaga.

Jamais il n'eut aussi envie de prendre son épée et de le décapiter vite fait.

Sauf qu'il pouvait pas.

« En fait... On était entrain de demander si tu étais un garçon ou une fille.»

Les mots franchirent les lèvres de Nobunaga avant qu'il puisse les arrêter.

Génial Nobu. Tout en finesse.

Le type à la chaîne haussa les sourcils, surpris. Puis il fit un petit sourire et dit d'un ton léger.

« Je suis un garçon.»

Nobunaga trouva étrange qu'il ne se vexe pas plus que ça.

« Ah. OK. Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien. Ça m'arrive souvent.»

Le Kuruta avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise, comme désireux de changer de sujet.

Nobunaga se demanda brièvement si le garçon ne mentait pas sur quelque chose. L'espace d'une seconde, une idée horrible vint à l'esprit de Nobunaga qu'il s'empressa de chasser.

Nan. Pas possible. Uvoguine ne se ferait jamais battre par une fille. S'il apprenait ça, il se retournerait dans sa tombe.

Le type à la chaîne jeta un autre coup d'œil au katana et Nobunaga le saisit par réflexe.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis pas du genre fouineur. J'imagine que vous avez vos raisons de balader avec un katana. Et ça fait plaisir de savoir que tout le monde n'en a pas que pour les armes à feu. Pas trop dur pour l'entretien?

-... Non. Il suffit juste de l'aiguiser fréquemment sinon il s'émousse.»

_Mais qu'est ce que je fous?_

« Je vois. Eh bien, au revoir!»

Le type à la chaîne lui fit un salut joyeux de la main avant de disparaître également.

Ce Kuruta devait avoir une double personnalité ou quelque chose comme ça. C'était pas possible sinon.

Nobunaga finit par se bouger et à rentrer à la base.

Quand il raconta ça aux membres, ils furent explosés de rire pendant un bon quart d'heure.

Ça leur a fait leur pause comique, dis donc.

BCI: C'est fait! Dans cet one-shot on peut interpréter Kurapika comme garçon ou fille selon son envie.


End file.
